A Song of Life and Heaven
by ChickenHero2107
Summary: Kurogane has always been judged, so when he falls for Fai, he worries about what Fai thinks when he finds out his secret. Yaoi. KuroxFai, SyaoxSaku, DouxWata, one-sided KuroxTomoyo on Tomoyo's side , FumaxKamui, SeishiroxSubaru... err... etc.
1. Tsubasa Academy

**A Song of Life and Heaven**

**A/N: **Well, my first uploaded FanFic on FanFiction. Umm… Thought I might start with a KuroganexFai pairing from Tsubasa. I love KuroFai!! Haha. Yeah, the title is named after one of the tracks from the first Tsubasa soundtrack. I was going to use the title 'Comical World' from the Bleach Soundtrack, but decided against it. I can't come up with titles on my own, I need music help!! I really do try!!

*sigh* I really wanted to do a LavixKanda from -Man story too… But it was not to be as I can't think of a storyline… Wait!! I just thought of one!! Hehehehe, maybe I'll write a Lavanda story after this KuroFai fic.

*another sigh* I have trouble writing really long fan-fics, so we'll see how this one goes… I get heaps carried away with the whole 'just-get-together-now!' thing. Maybe I'm more of a reader than a writer. But anywho, let's get started!!

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa and all the characters used belong to CLAMP (*hugs them all*)

**Warning: **Yaoi (obviously), if you don't like, then don't read. Um…There could possibly, most likely, probably, will be sexual content in the future and the like. I'll put warnings in each chapter so you know what you're about to read.

**Genre: **Yaoi, romance, angst (later…maybe), comedy

**Pairings:** Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Syaoran, Yuko/Clow, umm… some others too, maybe, I can't think of anyone else at the moment, though… Oh, slight Kurogane/Tomoyo, but don't turn away!! It's unrequited on Kurogane's side!! He loves Fai!! Fai is the one he loves! Fai!! Fai! Fai! Fai! Fia! Haha, I started spelling his name wrong in my attempt to win everybody over.

**Point of View:** Well, most of the fanfics I've read have been from the uke's pov, so I'm rolling with the seme, oh yeah, that's right, Kurogane's point of view!!

**Other Stuff: **It's one of those school plots!!

Let's roll!!!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Tsubasa Academy**

Kurogane folds his white shirt cuffs over the sleeves of his blue blazer, rolling them up his arms. He doesn't bother to fold down the collar and instead grabs his bag, slinging it over a shoulder, and leaves his room. "First day at this school…" he sighs.

"Kurogaaaannnneee! You're going to be late for your first day if you don't hurry, lovely," Yuko yells up the stairs and then laughs as she feels familiar hands wrap around her waist and a pair of lips on her neck.

"Knock it off," Kurogane says as he walks past his mother and father at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Kuro, you're just upset because you don't have a boyfriend."

"Stop calling me that, and I don't care," Kurogane grabs a couple of pieces of toast of the dining table. Yeah, Kurogane was homosexual and his parents knew it. Thankfully, they weren't against it and didn't bother him about it.

He'd never been into the female gender; didn't care when they were working out at school, or swimming at the beach, or showing off their tardy skirts and shirts. He put it down to being gay, but he never really perved on guys either, maybe he just wasn't interested in relationships, or people in general.

"You had better hurry to school, Kurogane," Clow chuckles as Yuko runs her hand down his chest.

Kurogane is already sitting near the front door, tying his sneakers, toast still in mouth. _Don't need to tell me again_.

"Have you remembered everything? Schedule? Lunch? Books—?" Clow stresses.

"It's fine, I got it all." Kurogane sees his father go to speak again, knowing exactly what he is going to say, he quickly replies, "I don't need a ride either, it's just down the block."

"We'll see you later then," Yuko says, happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane snorts as he looks at the proudly placed sign out the front of the school; 'Tsubasa Academy: Where Students Learn to Fly'.

"Hmm… Kinda lame, isn't it?" a fair voice says behind him.

Kurogane spins around, looking down at the black haired boy. "Yeah," he states blandly and continues to walk through the closing gates.

The black-haired boy follows and taps Kurogane on the upper arm. "You must be new. Do you know where you're going?"

"I got a map." Kurogane waves the piece of paper for emphasis.

"Really?" the boy inquires.

Kurogane looks down to the boy, noticing that the paper is now in his grip. Kurogane snatches it back and fastens his pace as he walks through doors to the main building of the school. His locker number was written on the bottom of the paper. "FF2342," he says softly to himself and looks around the corridor. He glances at the number on the locker beside him; EF6573.

Another tap on the arm. "What!?" Kurogane almost yells, but finds a small, brown-haired, scared-looking girl instead of the persistent boy from before.

"Umm…I was just going to ask…if you needed a hand," she says timidly.

"Ah…Do you know where locker FF2342 is?" Kurogane asks, feeling quite guilty for scaring the poor girl.

"Yes! That's right next to Fai's!" she gleams.

"And Fai is…?" Kurogane feels his hand being grabbed and pulled down the corridor at a rapid pace. With his large form, he found it uncanny that he hadn't ran into anyone yet.

They eventually stop at a row of lockers. Seeing the locker with his number, Kurogane takes the key out of his pocket and unlocks it. "Thanks…" he murmurs, pulling his books from his bag and putting them in his locker.

"No problem. Oh, here comes Syaoran!" she says with the widest, happiest smile Kurogane had ever seen.

"Ah…yeah, right. Syaoran…" Kurogane says sarcastically, not knowing who this 'Syaoran' was.

"Hello, Sakura," a small guy with brown hair says as he walks down the hallway.

_Right…Syaoran…and this…_ Kurogane looks to the girl standing beside him. _…must be Sakura_.

"Syaoran! This is…er… Sorry, but what is your name?" Sakura says shyly.

"Kurogane."

"Syaoran this is Kurogane," she grabs onto Syaoran's hand as he blushes. "And Kurogane, this is my most best friend in the world, Syaoran!" Another smile.

"Yeah, right. Hi. I got to go. Thanks again." Kurogane looks at the map in his hand again and doesn't understand all the letters and numbers written all over the sheet, pointing to different corridors and rooms. "How the _hell_ do you READ this thing!?" Kurogane yells. "Why can't it just say 'English room'!?"

"Do you have English? We have English. Would you like to come with us?" Syaoran asks, nervously, not wanting to be on the tail end of the rage building inside Kurogane.

Kurogane coughs. "Ah, yeah." He gives in.

"Cool!" Sakura says, gladly.

As they begin to walk to the English room, Kurogane's eye catches a boy a little further up the corridor. He looked nervous as he rushed, almost bumping into people, _almost._ He had beautiful pale hair that sat just above his shoulders and was wearing an over-sized sweater and checkered pants. His books were huddled to his chest.

As the boy got closer, Kurogane noticed that the boy had pale ice blue eyes. That were transfixing.

"Fai!" Sakura yelled as the pale haired boy ran past.

The boy stopped and walked a little bit back up the corridor to meet them. "Sakura! Syaoran! And… big-muscular-looking-guy-with-a-sour-face!" the pale-eyed boy gleamed.

Kurogane growled under his breathe. Why did he care that this "Fai" just judged him? Everyone judged him by his looks, so why was this any different?

"Haaaa…" Syaoran laughed nervously. "His name is Kurogane. He's new. He's coming with us, because he has English next."

"Ah. I'm Fai, Fai Fluorite!" Fai held out his hand.

Kurogane looked down at it.

"Nevermind," Fai said as he dropped his hand disappointed look on his face.

_Why does that look hurt?_ Kurogane thought to himself.

"Umm… Anyway! I better be going. I'll be late otherwise. I'll see you around, Sakura, Syaoran and Kuro-pu!"

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane yelled after Fai as he almost pelted down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English went quickly, just liked Kurogane hoped it would; 5 minutes into the lesson and he had already began to get sick of all the lovey-dovey talk going on between Syaoran and Sakura. From what he could gather, Syaoran and Sakura weren't going out, although it was painfully obvious they liked each other. Kurogane felt like telling them that should just get together to get the two to hopefully shut it, but decided against it as both of them would probably blush and say how they didn't deserve each other's concern. _Whatever, it's not like I care_.

After class, Kurogane was able to lose them in the crowding hallway as he headed for the cafeteria for lunch; be stuffed if he were going to eat more of Yuko's goop anymore than he had to.

Reaching the cafeteria he saw that he was one of the last one's there, so he was able to slip in and out of the line quite quickly, just grabbing some milk and a salad sandwich. However, _because_ he was one of the last people there, there were no spare tables he could sit at alone.

As he looked around the room he saw the black-haired boy from before waving his hands around in the air at one of the tables. He was pointing to Kurogane and motioning for him to sit down. There was another guy at the table, a much taller and bigger guy. Kurogane found that he was comparing the guy to himself; he wasn't that much smaller.

Reluctantly, at the black-haired boy persistence, Kurogane walked over and sat down next to the bigger male.

"Kurogane, isn't it?" the smaller boy asked.

"How the hell do you know that?" Kurogane asked.

"Sakura told me, she said, quote 'I've lost Kurogane, the new guy!', unquote."

"Right." Kurogane looked to his left, to the silent guy, who was eating onigiri.

"Oh! How rude, I haven't even introduced us!" the black-haired boy threw his hands up in the air. "I'm Kimihiro Watanuki, and this is Shizuka Doumeki."

Kurogane almost gagged at the pure lust that slid through Watanuki's voice as he said Doumeki's name. Not because they were both guys, Kurogane wasn't against homosexuals, hell he thought he was one himself, but because he hated public displays of affection.

"Uh-huh," came Kurogane's reply as Watanuki took an onigiri of Doumeki's plate and started to eat it, leaving a few pieces of rice on his chin.

To Kurogane's disgust, Doumeki reached across the table, grabbing Watanuki's chin and pulling the boy's face to his. Doumeki then licked the rice off of Watanuki's chin, lingering with a peck on the cheek.

"You could have been a bit more gentle, Doumeki," Watanuki blushed.

"Shizuka," Doumeki corrected as he continued eating his onigiri, oblivious to Kurogane's presence.

"You could have settled for wiping it off with hand, Doumeki!" a soft voice said as it floated over the threesome sitting at the table.

Kurogane knew who it was instantly, although he didn't know _how_ he knew; he only heard the voice a few times.

Just as Kurogane thought, Fai sat down across from him at the table.

"Hello, Watanuki, Doumeki and Kuro—"

"—gane," Kurogane finishes for him.

There was silence for a few minutes and then…

Kurogane jumped slightly as he felt a foot rub against his leg, under the table. He tried to mask the surprise on his face by drinking his milk. He kept his legs still; could have been an accident.

Kurogane concluded that it was no accident, when the foot continued to rub against his leg, every time getting higher.

"Quit it," he said, deadpan. He kept his legs still, most people just did whatever he said because they were scared of him, not that he used that to his advantage, it was just nice to get annoying people to stop doing annoying things.

"Quit what, Kuro-tan?"

Another rub.

"That," Kurogane replied.

"What? This?"

Another rub.

Kurogane glared at Fai. "Yes, _that_."

Another rub.

Kurogane had had enough. He wrapped his legs around Fai's, squishing them together, not letting Fai have any escape.

"Aw, you wrecked my fun," came Fai's answer, but didn't struggle against the force around his legs.

"Good." Kurogane went back to eating his salad, not moving his legs.

"He guys!" Sakura said as she walked up to the table with, yet another, person that Kurogane didn't know. "Kurogane, this is Tomoyo! Tomoyo, Kurogane!"

Why did she feel the need to do that? To always introduce people the old-fashioned way?

"Hello," the girl breathed softly, so softly, Kurogane wasn't even sure she had said anything.

He looked up at the standing girl. Apparently, her hands over her mouth was partly to blame for the muffled and soft greeting. "Hi."

Doumeki and Watanuki had, by the looks, not even noticed Tomoyo and Sakura's appearance; locked away, staring at each other secretly. Although, to Kurogane, it was plainly obvious.

"Kurogane, Tomoyo would like to know if you would go to the masquerade with her?" Sakura asked, hopeful.

Fai's legs twitched between Kurogane's.

"The what?" He had only been here not even a day and been asked to some ballroom sounding thing.

"The masquerade. Once a year, the Academy holds a masquerade. How do I explain it? It's like a ball, but not really. You dance and dress up in suits or really fancy dresses and wear masks throughout the night. You'd normally have a masquerade with people you don't know, to not wreck the image that the masks produce, but the school thought it would be more entertaining than a normal dance." Sakura explains. "Would you go with Tomoyo?"

"She can't ask me herself?"

Sakura's face drops. "She's awfully shy."

"I'd consider going with her if she asked me herself." Kurogane felt Fai's legs move uncomfortably in his.

Tomoyo, who was still standing behind Sakura listening to every word, grabbed onto Sakura's shoulder. "It's ok. I'll ask him when I get enough courage," she said in almost a whisper to Sakura. Sakura nods as Tomoyo and her walk away.

Kurogane, once again, turns back to his salad. Taking a bite out of it, he looks over to Fai. Kurogane notes that Fai's face seems to have dropped, but his smile remains. "Don't smile if you don't want to."

Fai looks to Kurogane instantly. "Pardon?"

"I said don't smile if you don't want to."

"O…kay." Fai's smile drops immediately.

Kurogane untangles his legs from Fai's, getting up and walking past him. Kurogane ruffles Fai's hair roughly, but being careful not to be forceful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell for the end of the day had just rang, and Kurogane was on his way out of the science lab, that he had great difficulty finding alone.

"Kurogane! Kurogane!" The sound of Syaoran's voice puffing behind him.

"Yeah," Kurogane replied as he turned around.

"Sakura wanted to get your cell number before you left, but she had to leave early to get on the bus."

_Did he _run_ to catch up with me? Is that how much this guy cares about what Sakura wants?_ "Why does she want my number?"

"You're friends, aren't you?"

Friends? They were friends? "Uh…"

Syaoran held out a pink phone with Chinese lucky cats hanging as key rings. "If it's ok, would you be able to put it in her phone?"

Kurogane stared at Syaoran a little longer and then the phone. Taking it he began to plug the numbers in.

"Thanks!" Syaoran said as he ran off down the corridor.

_Friends?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your first day at Tsubasa Academy, Kuro?" Yuko yelled in his face as soon as he got through the front door. Well as much as Yuko could yell in his face, he was much taller than her.

"Fine."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Not really."

"Make new friends?"

Kurogane thought about this for a second. "…Yeah." He began to take off his shoes.

"Really?" Yuko seemed a bit stunned. "What kind of people are they?"

"Annoying."

"Umm… That's good?" Yuko asked in confusion.

"I don't mind." Kurogane grabbed his bag from it's placed position on the floor. "Where's Dad?"

"He went out to get dinner!" Yuko said cheerfully.

…_And wine, no doubt_. "Are we having take-out again?"

"Why, yes, son, we are. Got a problem with that?" Yuko was in his face again.

"No." Kurogane would much rather take-out than his mum's cooking. "I'm going to my room, call me when dinners here."

"Ok, honey!"

Kurogane slung his bag over his shoulder and continued up the stairs. Once in his room, he immediately felt a vibrating feeling in the pocket of his jeans. He took it out and looked at the number, not one in his address book; must be Sakura.

The text read:

_Got ur no. from Sakura, hope it ok? What u doing?_

_~Fai_

Kurogane was caught on one word in the text and one word only; _Fai_. He texted back immediately:

_Fai?_

_-Kurogane_

Reply:

_Wow, you wb fast. Yeah Fai._

_~Fai_

Kurogane blinked and realised he was still standing just inside of the shut door. He walked over to his bed, sitting on it as he threw his bag on the floor, wondering what he should write back.

Before he even made up his mind, his phone was vibrating again.

_Sorry, not much u could say to my lst txt._

_What r u doing?_

_~Fai _

Kurogane wondered what he was supposed to say to that; _"sitting on my bed wondering what I should text back, because I want to reply, but don't know what to say"_? Don't think so. He looked around his room for a made-up answer to the question and spotted the PX3 and TV.

_Playing PX3. U?_

_-Kurogane_

Kurogane laid down on his bed, waiting for a reply.

_Nothing much. Just laying in bed._

_~Fai_

Kurogane read those last 3 words repeatedly. Does that mean Fai was lying in bed, just waiting for him to reply like Kurogane was doing?

_What are you doing besides that?_

_-Kurogane_

_I'm listening to music._

_~Fai_

_What kind of music?_

_-Kurogane_

This seemed easily now. Actually having something to talk about was making it easier. Kurogane stood up and walked over to the window, opening it and turning the lamp on.

_You'll laugh._

_~Fai_

_As long as you don't like old granny's music. I won't._

_-Kurogane_

To be honest, Kurogane liked a lot of different music, depending on his mood. He walked over to the iPop dock on the bookshelf and turned his music on, noticing he was still in his uniform.

…_Orchestra._

_~Fai_

_I didn't laugh._

_-Kurogane_

To be honest, he didn't laugh. A lot of people listened to orchestral music, he included when the mood arose. He walked over to the wardroom and grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of track pants.

_I'm glad. I didn't want you to think I was stupid or something._

_What kind of music do you listen to?_

_~Fai_

_Japanese rock mostly. Nightmare, D'espairsRay. I like all different music though._

_Why would you think I would think you were stupid over your music taste?_

_-Kurogane_

He couldn't understand why Fai would even care what he thought of him. It's not like they really knew each other. He changed into the clothes he had pulled out.

_I don't know. Paranoid. I guess._

_I listen to Nightmare too. I like there Naked Love song._

_~Fai_

Kurogane paused and blinked rapidly. He had just imagined Fai, naked, lying underneath him. A look of pure bliss over his face. Kurogane's heart started to beat faster.

_Yeah, good song._

_Are you ok, after today at the cafeteria?_

_-Kurogane_

Remembering the smile faded from Fai's face relaxed Kurogane's body a little. There was no reply for a while. Then:

_Haha, Kuro-buro actually remembers that!_

_~Fai_

_I'm serious._

_-Kurogane_

_Yep, sorry about that. I just felt a little down._

_~Fai_

_Wanna talk about it?_

_-Kurogane_

Another long reply. Kurogane walked over to bed again and laid down.

_Nah, it's ok. Thanks for the offer though._

_~Fai_

Kurogane's door slid open. "Kurrroooo! Dinner is servvved!" Yuko voice rang over the music in Kurogane's room.

"Yeah," he replied. "Be down soon."

_No problem._

_I gotta go have dinner._

_Cya tomorrow._

_-Kurogane_

Kurogane waited for a goodbye text from the blonde-haired boy before going down to dinner.

_Ok. Thanks again._

_Goodnight._

_~Fai_

Kurogane smiled slightly as he left his room.

As he sat down at the dining room table, there was a heavy atmosphere in the room; there was something that one of his parents needed to ask him.

"So…Kuro, who were you texting?"

That was what needed to be asked? "A friend."

Clow choked on his food, hitting his chest as he did so. "I thought you were the anti-social type. Not that I'm upset, quite the opposite."

Kurogane shrugged as he started to eat the soba noodles in the cup.

"Who was it, exactly? A guy? A girl?" Yuko pressed.

"A guy." Kurogane noted that they had hardly touched their noodles.

Yuko blinked rapidly. "Is he of any interest to Kuro?"

"Kurogane," he corrected.

"And…any interest?" Yuko continued, noticing Kurogane hadn't answered the question.

Silence.

"I take that a yes then."

Kurogane eyes her suspiciously. "Take it however you like," Kurogane said as he raised himself from his chair, already finishing his soba.

Clow, watching over the brim of his cup, coughed at the non-enraged son. It was very odd that Kurogane wasn't angered by his mother's antics. _Something_ must be felt for this "boy" he was texting.

"Well, when you get together, you have to introduce us to him," Yuko says as Kurogane walks from the room.

"Going to bed," Kurogane replies.

Yuko and Clow were left in bewilderment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, well! What did you think!? I know that the chapter is probably a bit slow, but I tried to put as much KuroFai in as I could. Remember, they only just met so it's pretty weird for them to already be doing it. Haha.

I didn't actually expect this chapter to be so long. I was going to finish it when Kurogane got home, but then I thought of the texting idea and had to add the bit where Syaoran asked for Kurogane's number.

The key rings on Sakura's phone was inspired by my car keys. I know it's weird. I have so many key rings. I used to have a lucky cat, but it got lost, so Sakura had heaps so that even if she loses one, she'll still have plenty more!

Anyway hope you liked it!! Please review!

CYA! Update soon!


	2. Gym

**A Song of Life and Heaven**

**A/N:** I bring to you, Chapter 2 of A Song of Life and Heaven, and thinking about the story title, it's probably too deep for my story as it sounds like there's going to be some heart breaking going on, but that's not the case, mwuahahah.

Thank you to all the people who alerted, reviewed and added to favorites my first chapter of the first ever FanFic I have ever wrote!! *hugs to you all*

A massive thank you and hug to go with it to Kayla-chan1990 for being my first ever reviewer and first ever PM-er and helping me get used to ! Read her damn FanFiction everyone!!

Another massive thank you and hug to AkiChan323 for being my beta and beta-ing this chapter and hopefully the rest too! She's awesome and make sure you read her FanFiction too! (Hehe, not that I have read any myself... YET!) She's so much help!! I love her! She actually wrote some of the bits in this chapter!! Yay!! The part where Kurogane asks about Doumeki's lunch in the second paragraph is my favourite line!! I totally laughed out loud, really hard! She also gave me heaps more names for Fai to call Kurogane, I could only think of three, and yes... She noticed!! That's how awesome she is!!

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa and all the characters used belong to CLAMP (*hugs them all*)

**Warning: **Yaoi (obviously), if you don't like, then don't read. Um…There could possibly, most likely, probably, will be sexual content in the future and the like. I'll put warnings in each chapter so you know what you're about to read.

Let's get the ball rolling!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gym**

Kurogane had been attending Tsubasa Academy for nearly a week now. He knew Doumeki, Watanuki, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Tomoyo. Tomoyo hadn't come up with the courage to ask him to the Masquerade yet, but that was something he would rather avoid, to be honest he didn't really know what he would say. He was closest to Doumeki though; they had a lot in common; sports, swords, music... He got the feeling that sometimes Watanuki was staring him down because of their sudden close friendship. To be perfectly honest, Kurogane didn't care; he had no interest in Doumeki, and Doumeki had no interest in him.

It was obvious that Doumeki had no feelings for Kurogane beyond friendship by the way he talked about Watanuki; lovingly and affectionately...to Kurogane's disgust. Kurogane tried to avoid the subject of Watanuki as much as he could, but Doumeki usually found some way to bring him up. Kurogane once made the mistake of asking him what he was eating for lunch. Apparently Watanuki had made his lunch for him.

Kurogane huffed as he saw Watanuki brush Doumeki's hair out of his face. _Must be nice, though_.

"Alright, grab partners. They're going to be your opponent in the match." Mr. Kusanagi yelled to his gym class.

Obviously, Watanuki and Doumeki were partners, Sakura and Syaoran were and Kurogane had nobody to pair with. Not that he minded, he'd rather do whatever it was alone anyway.

He felt a tug on his short sleeved shirt. "What?" He turned to see Fai standing beside him, smiling brightly.

Kurogane had received a few more texts from Fai since his first day at Tsubasa Academy and most of those random texts turned into a conversation. One night, Kurogane and Fai had texted each other until late in the night and was only stopped by Kurogane falling asleep and then sending an apology to Fai when he woke up the next morning, only to start another conversation with him.

"Want to be my partner?" Fai asked.

"Mm," Kurogane agreed and turned back to Kusanagi as he explained how to play. Well, he _thought_ he wanted to do the activity alone.

"I'm warning you, I only chose to do gym 'cause I think it's fun, not because I'm good at it."

"That's fine," Kurogane grunted. "Where's Tomoyo anyway?"

Fai's expression fell a little. "She doesn't do gym."

Kurogane nodded. He didn't really care if Tomoyo was here or not, he just felt awkward around Fai, he never knew what to say. He didn't feel this way with the rest of the group, only with Fai, and it worried him. _Am I becoming soft?_

"Do you text Tomoyo too?" Fai murmurs softly.

Kurogane almost doesn't hear the rhetorical question and feels slightly guilty for making Fai upset. "No. I don't even have her number." After the second sentence fell from his mouth, he regretted it; _he's going to think I want it_.

Fai's head dips. "Do you want it? I'll give it to you if you'd like..."

"I don't want it," Kurogane continues to look in Kusanagi's direction.

Fai's head lifts up immediately, not expecting the answer. "Oh...okay."

"OK? Got all that?" Kusanagi asks. "Good," he continues without letting the class answer. "We'll go in pairs first. Doumeki and Fai, against Watanuki and Kurogane first up."

"You always do this! You switch the pairs around even though we've already chosen! Why do I have to GUARD against Doumeki!?" Watanuki yells in disbelief.

"Shizuka," Doumeki corrects, quietly.

"Deal," Kusanagi says as he motions for them to come onto the court.

Fai grabs Kurogane's hand and pulls him onto the court, Doumeki and Watanuki behind them. "Bring it, Kurgy!"

"Kurogane!" Kurogane corrects. It seemed that Doumeki and Kurogane had that in common too; correcting their names to their…_I was not about to think 'boyfriends', Fai is not my boyfriend._

"Doumeki, Kurogane, center," Kusanagi commands. "3…"

"Watanuki, stand behind me. Try to catch the ball," Kurogane offers. It was obvious Fai and Watanuki had no idea how to play.

"2…"

"You too Fai, stand behind me," Doumeki says.

"1…"

Kusanagi threw the ball up in the air and at the same time Kurogane and Doumeki jump for it. Kurogane was slightly taller than Doumeki and had played sport at his old schools, but Doumeki had been playing basketball for years and could, apparently, jump higher.

Doumeki's fingers slid across the bottom of the ball, flipping it behind him to Fai.

Fai, amazingly enough, had caught it, but then seemed to have no idea what to do with it, and got intimidated as he saw Kurogane flying towards him, as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Ah!" Fai yelped and threw the ball to Doumeki.

Kurogane smirked, that ball would never make it to Doumeki. He grabbed it mid-throw and ran down the court, dribbling it. Doumeki was right behind him, with Fai following carelessly.

Watanuki was still standing in the same spot he had started, which was probably a good thing as Kurogane was going to get the first goal of the match and everyone would have to go back to the center anyway.

Kurogane ran up to the side of the hoop and threw the ball against the back board, but missed the shot as Doumeki hit the ball towards Fai.

Maybe the first goal of the match could wait. Kurogane was having too much fun, it had been a while since he met anyone who could give him a real challenge; he loved competition, but loved winning against good competition even more.

The instant Doumeki's feet hit the floor, he quickly murmured "give Kimihiro a turn," and ran off to support Fai as he ran up the court, bouncing the ball in an awkward way.

Kurogane chuckled slightly at Fai's gracelessness and jogged up the court as well.

Doumeki was at the other hoop already, but Fai was only half way, so Kurogane took his chance and ran up to the side of Fai.

"Oi," Kurogane stated as he ran along side Fai.

"Hah…" Fai breathed, knowing full-well that he was about to get the ball taken off him. "Hi." He smiled.

Kurogane wrapped his arm around Fai's waist, letting his hand rest on Fai's hip. He felt Fai's body twitch at the sudden action.

Kurogane smiled and grabbed the ball with his other hand, throwing it to Watanuki. "Watanuki!"

Watanuki looked up, seeing something fly through the air at him. "The ball!" he yelled, as he clutched it to his chest, also amazed that he was able to catch it. "Hey, I caught it!"

Kurogane saw Doumeki smile and then walk slowly towards Watanuki. Leaning over Watanuki's shoulder he whispers in his ear, "Kimihiro."

Watanuki jumps, throwing the ball into the air, as he blushes.

Kurogane, who still had his arm around Fai's waist but was no longer running, noticed the warmth up against him and dropped his arm. "Watanuki!" he yells. "Get the ball back, or they'll win!"

Watanuki turns around trying to snatch the ball from Doumeki's hands, only to find he can't even reach it as Doumeki holds it in the air. "Doumeki, please, give it to me!"

Doumeki smirks.

"Please!"

Doumeki shakes his head.

"... Please Shizuka."

Doumeki's eyes widen at the use of his first name and his arm begins to slacken, giving Watanuki the chance to grab it and throw it to Kurogane.

Kurogane goes to grab the ball, but finds that Fai's body has moved to block the throw in front of him. Kurogane smirks a little and leans forward, perhaps a bit too fast as he knocks Fai to the ground.

"Ouch!" Fai says as he hits the floor.

Kurogane immediately bends down to check if Fai is alright, completely forgetting about the game. "You alright?" Kurogane moves his hand to rest on Fai's raised knee.

Fai takes a while to answer as he rubs his ankle. "…I'm fine."

"Be a man, Fai!" Kusanagi yells from the side of the court.

Kurogane takes Fai's hand, pulling him off the ground.

"Ow!" Fai groans.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" Kurogane asks as he sees Fai holding his left leg slightly off the ground, not putting pressure on it.

"I think so."

"Kusanagi! Fai injured his ankle, I'll take him to the infirmary," Kurogane yells across the court.

"Alright. Sakura, Syaoran take Kurogane's and Fai's places." Kusanagi orders.

"You don't need to help me, I'll be fine getting there on my own," Fai says as he smiles up at Kurogane.

"Yeah, right." Kurogane wraps an arm around Fai's slim waist and lifts Fai's right arm over his own shoulders.

"No! I'm fine, really!" Fai argues.

Kurogane ignores him, leading him towards the infirmary.

* * *

Luckily, Kurogane had been to the infirmary once before, so even though he was new to the Academy, he knew where it was.

"Kuro-buro, I said I was fine…but…thanks anyway," Fai's voice faded through the sentence.

"No need to blush," Kurogane joked.

Fai instantly turned red and his head lowered as he sat, rigid, on the infirmary bed.

To Fai's dismay, Kurogane notices the blush and sits down beside him, noticing that Fai rises slightly because of his own weight on the mattress. He decides to change the subject. "Where the hell is the nurse, anyway?"

Fai looks down to his ankle and tries to move it. "Ow." He smiles.

"Stupid."

Fai's smile fades slightly at the "nickname" Kurogane just plastered him with.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kurogane sighs as he notices. He reaches his hand over, ruffling Fai's pale hair. "So, don't hide your smile."

Fai freezes as he feels Kurogane's large hand on his head and his smile fades completely from shock.

"I like that face too, though," Kurogane chuckles as he walks over to the cupboard across the small room, grabbing out a small tube of cream and a bandage. He looks at the tube closely and then sighs. _It'll have to do._

Kurogane walks back over to Fai and looks at him as he kneels in front of his legs.

"What are you…?" Fai begins as he sees his sneaker being taken off.

Kurogane pulls the sock over Fai's foot a little, just to get to the ankle and then sits his foot on his own knee. He squirts a little of the cream onto his hand, rubbing it together with the other hand as he puts the tube down. Bringing his hands to Fai's ankle, he begins to massage the tender area.

"It's cold," Fai giggles.

Kurogane looks up to Fai as he hears the lighthearted laugh escape his mouth. He grabs the bandage next to his leg and begins to wrap it around his ankle.

"Aw, that felt nice."

"If you're lucky, I might give you a back massage one day," Kurogane states coolly. _Did I just say that?_ He feels Fai's leg tense underneath his iron grip. "…Or not."

"Oh no! I would love it! You just surprised me. You really don't look like the kind of person that would do that for another!" Fai tries to fix his actions with words.

"Mm…" _Of course he's going to judge me like everyone else, why did I think he was any different?_

"…Although, I know you're not like that, so maybe I wasn't as surprised as I thought I was, maybe it just surprised me that you wanted to do that to me!" Fai smiles and then giggles.

Kurogane pauses. _What did he just say? _ "Don't—"

"Well, anyway, you finished?" Fai says to change the subject.

Kurogane sighs. "Yeah. Is that too tight?"

"Nope, just fine!" Fai says.

The door to the infirmary opens and a nurse walks in. "May I ask what you are doing in here?"

"I hurt my ankle in gym, so Kurgy was nice enough to wrap it for me!"

"I'm so sorry, I should have been here doing that. It's my job, after all," the long black haired woman concludes.

Kurogane stands.

"Oh, no, that's fine Mrs. Arashi!" Fai says as he grabs his shoe from beside him and pulls his sock over the bandage. "I'll wash and bring back the bandage tomorrow. Thanks!"

* * *

When Kurogane and Fai got back to gym, they noticed that everyone had already left, except for Sakura and Syaoran, who apparently, were waiting for them.

"Fai! Are you okay?" Sakura hurried straight over to them, Syaoran close behind her.

"I'm fine, thank you Sakura!"

"I'm glad. Syaoran and I were going to wait for you and Kurogane. We wanted to ask if you would like to go to the Cat's Eye."

Kurogane didn't dislike his new _'friends'_ but Kurogane wasn't really one for cafe's, they just weren't his thing...he wasn't really fond of cake or tea either. Call him anti-social if you want; he just never liked hanging out with people in general. "I'll pass."

"Are you sure, Kuro-pi?"

"Kurogane!" Kurogane corrected.

Fai smiled, turning back around to Sakura and Syaoran. "I won't go either then. Maybe you could ask Doumeki and Watanuki!"

"We already did, they went back to Doumeki's apartment, passed it off as studying together," Syaoran answered.

"Pfft…" Fai giggled. "Doumeki and Watanuki get up to the naughtiest of things!"

"Go if you want," Kurogane interrupted.

"I want to hang out with you though, Kuro-buro!"

"Kurogane! And you aren't following me around, I'm going home!" Kurogane grabbed his bag off the bench, swung it over his shoulder and left.

Approximately 5 minutes later, he heard a familiar voice, "Kuro-pu, wait for meeee!" He felt Fai slip his hand in the crook of his arm. "I want to go home with you!"

Kurogane heard the desperate need to not be left alone in Fai's voice. "No! Just go home." He couldn't help it. He didn't want Fai to meet his parents. He didn't want Fai to discover his secret. He didn't want Fai to hate him for who he was.

"Oh... Alright then..." Fai muttered.

Kurogane paused.

Silence.

More silence.

"Fine! But I live with my parents and they're really strange, so you've been warned." He couldn't say no.

"Really!?" Fai chimed. "I'm so glad Kurgy is letting me sleep over!" Fai hugged Kurogane's arm tighter.

"When did I say you could sleep over!?"

Fai just smiled and laughed wrapping himself around Kurogane's arm.

Kurogane huffed, feigning ignorance.

Nothing more was said for the block walk to Kurogane's house. Fai just held his arm as tight as he possibly could all the way. It was sweet, but Kurogane would never admit that to himself, or to Fai.

Kurogane pushed the front door open, quickly scooting inside to take his shoes off. "Take your shoes off."

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot," Fai said as he sat down to take his shoes off.

"Kurooooo!" Yuko chimed from the lounge. "Welcome home!" The voice got closer before Yuko popped her head around the wall, immediately seeing Fai sitting on the ground by Kurogane's feet.

"Oh…my…!" Yuko murmured in surprise. "Clow! We have a guest, honey!" She yelled back, before walking over to the two near the door. "So, who's this?" She looked down at Fai, expectantly.

Fai, immediately, stood up and regretted it as his sore ankle throbbed. "Umm… I'm Fai D. Flowright! You must be Mrs. Reed, It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Fai smiles widely as he bows politely.

Kurogane can see the physical pain in Fai's eye's, and his feelings to ignore it.

"Oh, no need for formalities! Call me Yuko and…" Yuko gestured to Clow like a game hostess as he entered the hallway. "…this is Clow, Kuro's father."

"Hello, Mr… I mean, Clow."

Clow smiles and wraps a hand around Yuko's waist. "It's lucky Yuko is making extra for dinner tonight. You haven't eaten have you?"

"No, I haven't. Thank you very much."

Kurogane snorts at the warmness between the three people. "Yeah, anyway. I'm going to my room."

"Kuro! You have a guest; it's your responsibility to make sure he has everything that he needs!" Yuko scolded him, though he could a sly shine in her eyes.

"He followed me here, it's his responsibility."

Yuko huffs, talking to Fai, "I'll fix you up then, considering my son won't help his own boyfriend."

The room fell silent.

"Boy…friend?" Fai breathes.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG! I had so much trouble writing the scene where Kurogane wraps Fai's ankle up. I absolutely HATE feet, I have a phobia AGAINST them!! To write a good scene, I had to imagine it, and oh god, how totally disgusting it was!! Notice how the whole sock didn't come off!? Well, that's 'cause the toes are the most disgusting part!! *gag*

Btw, I have some questions!

- When I have finished this story, should I do a Doumeki/Watanuki side story or should I put it in this story as one of the chapters?

- Can you guys think of any events that can happen? I have the Masquerade that was mentioned in Chapter 1 and some other hopefully exciting ideas, but I want to know what you guys think I should write about too!

Hopefully, these Author's Notes will get shorter…if I don't have anything to say, but until then please enjoy my rambling almost as much as you enjoy the story, that is, if you're enjoying it at all and if you are…

Thank AkiChan323!! :)

Please review!! Or if you're not, you can also review and give constructive criticism!!

Thanks, later!


	3. Author's Note

HELLLLOOOO after almost two years *sweat*

First of all I would like to say I'M SO SORRY to all those that have been waiting for the next chapter of _A Song of Life and Heaven_ and the sequel to _Flexible Working Hours_ or even a new story if some of you were waiting for that.

I also like to give myself an excuse, although, it's not a very good one :| What happened was I got a major writer's block for both of my stories. Every time I went to write _A Song of Life and Heaven_ everything just moved too fast for Kurogane and Fai's relationship and the sequel to _Flexible Working Hours_ was just turning out crap and only about 2000 words long, which was just like 'I'm so not uploading this, my fans deserve more'. So I just stopped writing. I had the writer's block for about a month and I actually forgot about my stories all together until I found them hidden on my hard-drive in a folder called 'Pineapples'… yeah, I thought 'wha… the hell' too. Anyway…

Well anyway, here's what's happening with my stories:

_In general_

I'm in university now, so I don't get much time to write. HOWEVER, I will be writing every time I can and when I don't have writer's block xD Basically, everything is on my updated profile, so if anyone has any questions, probably best to go there. If you still have questions after that, don't be scared to PM me or send me an email at seventh _ heaven _ 1992 (at) hotmail . com (without the spaces).

_A Song of Life and Heaven_

This bastard ('cuse my French) gives me the craps! It really does. I just cannot write the next chapter. I've got about 3 versions of the next freakin' chapter and all of them just SUCK. I get writer's block so easily with this story, and I think it's because it wasn't planned out properly when I started it. That's why Fai doesn't have much of a background. I will definitely fix this, but at the moment I'm going to put this story on hiatus because there's PLENTY of planning to do to get the story where it needs to be. I'm sorry to fans of this!

HOWEVER, to make up for this awfully long wait and because fans are going to have to wait a little longer, I'm going to write a filler chapter after I finish _Flexible Working Hours_. It will just be a filler, so it'll probably bring with it a humourous, random tone and probably bits of it will be from Fai's POV, just to get as much as possible in there. But, I thought that this would be better than nothing.

Anywho, like I said, PM or email me on any questions you may have. I apologise again and thank you very much for your patience!

ChickenHero2107


End file.
